


Caught in the Rain

by flaming_muse



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-09
Updated: 2011-04-09
Packaged: 2017-10-17 19:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/180614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flaming_muse/pseuds/flaming_muse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine tried to think of everything.  (He didn’t.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught in the Rain

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Deutsch available: [Caught In The Rain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8726893) by [Klaineship](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klaineship/pseuds/Klaineship)



> set after 2x16 “Original Song” - no spoilers or speculation beyond that episode
> 
> originally posted in my LJ on April 9, 2011

“Where are we going?” Kurt asked in dismay as Blaine towed him by the hand across the grass. The footing was slippery from the rain pouring over them, and Kurt was challenged to keep his bag over his head and to keep upright at the same time.

“Come on!” Blaine said over his shoulder, laughing.

Kurt couldn’t help but join in the laughter, though his was more from disbelief. “The stores are _that way_. Stores with _roofs_ and _hot beverages_.”

“We’re nearly there.”

Kurt peeked out from under his bag to see that they were quickly approaching the bandstand at the center of the park. It was a round, open-sided structure with white columns holding up the roof and a low wall linking them. “We’re going to be trapped here for hours,” he said as they stumbled up the stairs. “Like castaways on a desert island. Water, water everywhere, and not a latte to drink.” Lowering his bag, he looked out at the empty expanse of green lawn around them in all directions and found no hope of umbrella-sheltered rescue.

“Then it’s a good thing I came prepared,” Blaine said, stripping off his sodden coat and scarf.

Turning, Kurt noticed for the first time the wicker hamper topped with a folded plaid blanket that sat beside one of the walls. The complaints faded from his mind. “What’s this?” he asked.

“A picnic.” Blaine looked a little sheepish - as well as damp, which made his hair curl distractingly - but he stood straight and didn’t lower his eyes from Kurt’s face. “I might have forgotten to look at the weather forecast when I planned it, but this still works. Right?”

Kurt slowly unwound his scarf and shook the water from his jacket as he took in the scene with new eyes. Blaine had planned a picnic. For them. For _him_. “It works,” he said, unable to keep his smile hidden. Blaine smiled back, obviously relieved. “Is this what you were doing when you sicced Rachel on me at the coffee shop to discuss breathing exercises?”

“Yes. Forgive me?”

Kurt pretended to think about it, but the truth was that whenever Blaine looked so earnest and hopeful all at once he couldn’t resist. “It depends on what is in the basket,” he said as archly as he could.

“Then let me show you.” Blaine unfurled the blanket and spread it on the floor. Kurt leaned his hip against the wall and watched as Blaine unpacked the basket, setting out a bowl of strawberries, a bottle of sparkling cider with plastic champagne flutes, a platter of little sandwiches with their crusts cut off far too neatly to have been removed by Blaine’s own hands, and a sampling of Kurt’s favorite biscotti from the coffee shop. After he arranged everything on the blanket, Blaine looked up at Kurt with a hint of trepidation in his eyes and said, “Well?”

“I forgive you,” Kurt said, feeling a little bit breathless. Blaine’s answering smile was blinding. “You’ve thought of everything.”

“Not everything.” Blaine shrugged and gestured at the rain pouring down around them.

“The rain is actually kind of romantic.” Kurt ran his hand along the railing, trying to get the pounding of his heart under control. He knew it was just a blanket and some food, but no one had ever made that kind of gesture for him before. “In a _Top Hat_ sort of way.”

“ _Top Hat_?”

Turning in surprise, Kurt said, “ _Top Hat_. Fred Astaire.” Off Blaine’s continuing blank look he said more pointedly, “‘Isn’t is a Lovely Day to be Caught in the Rain?’”

“I’m more of a Gene Kelly kind of guy,” Blaine admitted.

Kurt’s butterflies were gone like they had never been fluttering in his stomach in the first place. “Gene Kelly. Gene Kelly. You prefer Gene Kelly to Fred Astaire.”

“Sorry.”

“Tell me you have at least seen ‘Cheek to Cheek,’ also from _Top Hat_.”

Blaine shook his head.

“Oh my god,” Kurt said, sinking to the blanket in dismay. “It’s ‘Cheek to Cheek,’ Blaine! One of the most amazing dance numbers from film of all time, not to mention one of the most amazing dresses of all time.” He narrowed his eyes and said, “Worn by Ginger Rogers. Please tell me you’ve heard of _her_.”

“I’ve heard of Ginger Rogers!”

Kurt relaxed a little. “At least that’s something.” He smoothed out a wrinkle in his pants. “But we’re going to have to remedy the glaring gap in your education. We will have to schedule a viewing of _Top Hat_ at the earliest possible opportunity.”

Chuckling, Blaine said, “Okay. We will watch the movie, and I promise to be impressed by the dress.”

“You will be. It’s a masterpiece. Countless ostriches died to make it, and they should have died happy, knowing what their sacrifices were bringing to the world.”

“Ostriches?”

With a sigh, Kurt explained, “For their _feathers_. Come on, Blaine. Keep up.”

“Hey,” Blaine protested. “Ask me a question about Gene Kelly instead.”

“I’d really rather not.”

Blaine poured some cider into a glass and handed it to Kurt. “Fred Astaire is not the only famous dancer in the world, you know.”

“You can’t make me overlook your ignorance by plying me with food,” Kurt told him, accepting the drink, anyway. His fingers tingled where they brushed Blaine’s on the plastic stem of the glass.

Smiling, Blaine leaned in, and the still unexpected warmth of Blaine’s mouth on his own made Kurt’s heart catch in his throat. The kiss was gentle and lingering, leaving Kurt feeling a bit dizzy when Blaine pulled back.

“Did that work?” Blaine asked. He looked a little dizzy, too.

“Yes.” Kurt was surprised at how softly the word came out, and he couldn’t help but match Blaine’s smile. They both seemed to be smiling a lot. He was glad, in a way, that it _was_ raining, so there wasn’t anyone around to see or judge. He didn’t have to hold back; it was just the two of them.

“Good.” Blaine’s eyes lingered on Kurt’s for a moment longer before he settled back, leaning against the wall beside him. “Now, have some strawberries. I got the organic kind for you.”

“Thank you.” Kurt selected a berry from the bowl and took a bite. It was more tart than a perfectly ripe one would have been, but he didn’t mind that they were out of season. Blaine had bought them for _him_.

“I read that if you put one in your drink it makes it taste fruitier.”

“The berry or the cider?”

“Uh, I don’t remember,” Blaine said, frowning.

“Actually... isn’t that champagne?”

Blaine ducked his head, laughing a little. “Yeah, you’re right. I mean, cider’s apple juice, right? It’s already sweet. Sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry,” Kurt told him, and he gave Blaine an encouraging smile when their eyes met again.

“Okay,” Blaine said softly, and this time Kurt was the one who leaned over to initiate the kiss. His head spun as things got a bit more heated, and Kurt found himself clutching Blaine’s sweater in a grip that was extremely disrespectful to the fabric in an attempt to keep himself from floating away entirely from how good this new relationship - _relationship!_ \- made him feel.

Still, as Kurt finally pulled away, feeling flushed and glad for a sip of the cider, he realized something. Blaine, who had gone out of his way to put together this picnic, who performed in front of crowds as easily as breathing, was _nervous_. He was nervous about Kurt’s reactions. Really nervous, like what Kurt thought of every detail of the setting and the conversation was really important to him. This wasn’t just a fun way to spend the afternoon; this _mattered_ to Blaine.

“Oh my god,” he said, widening his eyes in mock horror.

Blaine’s head snapped up, and he looked around. “What? What’s wrong?”

“You.”

“Me?”

“Yes. You, Blaine Anderson, are a dork. A big, romantic dork.”

Blaine blinked at him and began to laugh, his cheeks flushing.

“My suave, leading man boyfriend is a dork,” Kurt told the world at large. The word ‘boyfriend’ sent a thrill up his spine.

“You think I’m suave?”

“Don’t change the subject. You can’t hide from the truth.”

“You found me out,” Blaine admitted, glancing down at his hands. “Whatever I am on the outside, I’m a dork on the inside.”

“I knew it.”

“I just wanted to do something special for you. After the whole Jeremiah debacle it seemed extra important. I don’t know. I told you I was no good at it.”

Matching Blaine’s sudden gravity, Kurt leaned over and took his hand. “It’s perfect. You’re perfect.” He had a horrifying thought and sat up straighter to look around. “Just tell me the Warblers aren’t hiding around here somewhere.”

Blaine laughed again. “They aren’t,” he promised.

“Okay,” Kurt said, settling back, his shoulder touching Blaine’s. “Then it’s perfect.”

After smile at each other for a long moment, they turned to their only slightly damp picnic. As Kurt selected a finger sandwich he hummed quietly to himself.

“ _Top Hat_?” Blaine asked about the tune.

“ _Top Hat_ , which we will be watching tomorrow night.” Kurt took a bite of his sandwich; it was cucumber, traditional but still tasty. “‘Cheek to Cheek’ really is an amazing dance. Not only was Ginger Rogers doing it backwards and in heels, but her feet were literally bleeding through her shoes for hours and hours, and she kept dancing anyway until they got the take just right. That’s a professional.”

Blaine winced. “I promise you can tell me all about it tomorrow, but do you mind if we skip the talk of bleeding feet while we’re eating?”

“You young people have no respect for history,” Kurt said with a sniff.

“I’d rather talk about the future,” Blaine told him, with overly wide, warm eyes. “ _Our_ future.”

Kurt stared at him for a moment before they both burst out laughing at the deliberately cheesy line. “Dork,” he said.

“But you like it,” Blaine said, and this time it was clear he was serious.

“I do,” Kurt replied, his heart speeding up. “I really do.”


End file.
